dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Zitten
Perfil * Nombre: 짙은 / Zitten * Nombre real: 성용욱 / Sung Yong Wook * Profesión: Cantante y Compositor * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Yeonju, Jeolla, Corea del Sur * Signo zodiacal: '''Acuario * '''Agencia: Deep Music Temas para Dramas * A Man for All Seasons (junto a Tearliner) tema para Love Alarm (2019) * You're My Heart tema para Twelve Nights (2018) * I Open My Eyes tema para Just Between Lovers (2017) * TV Show (OST Ver.) tema para The Producers (2015) * Love Lies with Tearliner tema para Heart to Heart (2015) * Whale (Drama Ver.) tema para Beyond the Clouds (2014) * Whale (Acust. Ver.) tema para Beyond the Clouds (2014) * Stop Now con Taru tema para Rainbow Rose (2012) * Stop Now (Karaoke Ver.) (junto a Taru) tema para Rainbow Rose (2012) * Triple tema para Triple (2009) * Is You tema para Triple (2009) * Because tema para Triple (2009) * Feel Alright tema para Triple (2009) * Little Tiny Baby (junto a Taru) tema para Triple (2009) * Secret con Han Hee Jung tema para Gourmet (2008) Temas para Películas * Hero tema para Shuttlecock (2014) * Memories About You tema para As One (2012) * Incense tema para 'The Storm's Hill' (2012) * Midnight tema para Rabbit Hall (2011) * Beside tema para Arang (2006) Discografía Álbum Mini-Álbum Single Colaboraciones * Project Deep - 너에겐 십분 (Ten to You) (Vocal Zitten & Jang Hyun Jun) (2017) * Dong Ahn - Beautiful (2017) * Chapter 6 : 36.5˚C - 첫눈 (First Snow) (2017) * Swallow - Morning There (On Stage Ver.) (2016) * Allegrow - 공전 (Static) (2016) * Chapter.5 : The Letter From Nowhere - 잘 지내자, 우리 (Let's Do Well, We) (2014) * 2014 (Pastel Sampler) Vol.6 - Healing Point (2014) * I Expect You (Aromanamin 50th Anniversary Album) - Healing Point (2013) * Sky (Kim Hye Young & Pastel Compilation) - Beside (2013) * Sky (Kim Hye Young & Pastel Compilation) - December (2013) * Casker & Fanny Fink Curated Ten Years After : Pastel Music 10th Anniversary - 고래 (Whale) (2013) * Curated Ten Years After Pastel Music 10th Anniversary - 향 (Incense) (Original Song Casker) (2013) * Your Favorite Songs (Ten Years After Pastel Music 10th Anniversary) - 동물원 (Zoo) (2013) * Your Favorite Songs (Ten Years After Pastel Music 10th Anniversary) - Secret (2013) * Ten Years After : 3rd Single (10th Anniversary Pastel Music) - 향 (Incense) (Original Song Casker) (2012) * SAVe tHE AiR Green Concert Vol.2 - Tok Tok (2012) * Cafe : night & day - Twosome (2011) * SAVe tHE AiR Green Concert Vol.1 - Sunshine (2011) * A Dream of the Sun - Beside (Eternal Sunshine of Montgomery, USA - cheers for everything that has endured time) (2010) * MBC: Live Vol 7 - Let It Be Me (2010) * Hommage to Moonrise, Pastelmusic Presents - 동물원 (Zoo) (2009) * MBC: Live Vol 5 - Pale Blue Eyes (2009) * Chapter.2 : This Is Not A Love Song - 달 (Moon) (2009) * Pastel Special Edition - 곁에 (Beside) (Early Recording Ver.) (2008) Curiosidades *'Debut:' 2005 (Debut Oficial 2008) *Inicialmente era un dúo, pero el integrante Yoon Hyung Ro (윤형로) encargado de la guitarra decidió dejar el grupo en el 2013, desde entonces Yong Wook adoptó el nombre de Zitten. *Perteneció a la agencia PASTEL Music desde su debut hasta el 2017. Enlaces * Sitio Web Oficial * Perfil (daum) * Facebook Oficial * Instagram Oficial Galería Zitten1.jpg Zitten2.jpg Zitten3.jpg Zitten4.JPG Videografía Zitten - Secret|Secret Zitten - Beside (Early Recording ver.)|Beside (Early Recording ver.) Zitten - Wonderland|Wonderland Zitten - TV Show|TV Show Zitten - Happy X-mas (War is over)|Happy X-mas (War is over) Zitten - Midnight (Movie 'Rabbit Hall')|Midnight (Movie 'Rabbit Hall') Zitten - Incense (Movie 'The Storm's Hill')|Incense Zitten - Hero (Movie Shuttlecock )|Hero (Movie Shuttlecock) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor